The CBI Training Program at Texas A&M University was established in 1994. It includes faculty from the Department of Chemistry in the College of Science, the Department of Biochemistry & Biophysics in the College of Agriculture and Life Sciences, and the Department of Medical Biochemistry & Genetics in the College of Medicine. The emphasis is on providing interdisciplinary training to students, with a focus on mechanistic and synthetic approaches. Four new trainees will be added each year and supported for their first two years of graduate study. During this time students carry out laboratory rotations and take formal coursework in mechanistic chemistry, biological chemistry, bioorganic chemistry, molecular biology, and ethics. They also participate in a Chemical Biology journal club throughout their graduate careers. Students are admitted through and receive degrees from either the Department of Chemistry or the Department of Biochemistry & Biophysics; the requirements of the CBI program are compatible with the degree requirements of both departments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]